In next generation long term evolution (LTE) networks, mobile relay nodes (MRNs) will provide wireless coverage to users equipments (UEs) on public transportation vehicles, e.g., buses, trains, etc. Deployment of MRNs may allow for consolidated handovers of multiple UEs, as well as a lower incidence of dropped calls and reduced interference to surrounding mobile devices. Accordingly, techniques and mechanisms for integrating MRNs into communications protocols are desired.